epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 46/@comment-25108693-20140717160422/@comment-5264252-20140717165936
I'd say no to Arrow being in one, personally. The only other DC hero I can see being in one is Wonder Woman. Bond vs James is NOT based on them being "ladykillers". It's the most famous, influential, iconic, recognizable American action icon versus the most famous, influential, iconic, recognizable British action icon. Those ARE part of the "main ideas" and main attributes of both characters. I think it's quite a bit stronger a connection than "spies" or "tomb raiders". Pikachu should be the one rapping, not Professor Oak. Oak is not recognizable enough as a character compared to Pikachu, plus, despite people that go on about how Pikachu "can't talk", he can. Pokemon speak an entire language when they talk, Meowth taught himself to read and speak full English meaning it's as easy for Pokemon as is for us to learn another language, and if you still say no to Pikachu because he "can't speak English", then literally, by that logic, half the rappers used so far shouldn't have been used because most of them don't speak English. And costume isn't at all a problem, just look at the TMNT outfit. I like the Three Stooges vs Three Musketeers, definitely. Cameos from both of their fourth members would be brilliant as well. I hugely prefer Link vs King Arthur. Lot more connections there than there are between Link and Robin Hood. Link vs King Arthur has two famous swordsmen known for pulling swords-from-stones (Link pulls the Master Sword from its pedestal all the time and King Arthur is famous for the Sword in the Stone tale), both having very famous swords associated with them (Link's Master Sword and King Arthur's Excalibur), both pulled said swords at very young ages (in several games, Link is only about 10 or a couple years older, while King Arthur pulled the sword at the age of 15 and ascended to kinghood when he did), hugely associated with a fictional kingdom (Hyrule and Camelot), constantly changing stories revolving around them (Link's because he has a different incarnation almost every game despite a same general premise between games while King Arthur's general life tale is constantly different and changing although having the same general characters and stories), famous for fighting a variety of mythical, medieval-associated creatures (Dragons, sorceresses, witches, fairies, etc.)...while Link vs Robin Hood is just people in green tights with silly hats and bows. :P I prefer Tony Hawk vs Tiger Woods. I like Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. Also like Alexander the Great vs the Amazing Spider-Man for the same sort of connection, only here it's Great vs Amazing. Also, big no to Mike Tyson vs Rocky Balboa. I really don't like same sport vs same sport, as it's not a broad enough connection. I like the Beatles vs One Direction, honestly. People will say that it's too one-sided, and yes, it will be, but I know ERB won't make it absolutely one-sided when they work on it like they intentionally did with Beethoven vs Bieber, especially since One Direction is a million times better than Justin Bieber anyways and is absolutely deserving of their fame. And plus, as much as people might want to argue otherwise, One Direction is the Beatles of this generation, so I'm all for the match-up. Might be difficult finding a way to make the verse structure work well, but knowing ERB, they'd find a way. Of those, I can only see deserving one, in my honest opinion, is Goku vs Superman. Rick Grimes vs Walter White was a bad enough match-up as it was, and I'd rather not see it again. Maybe Seuss vs Shakespeare, but I had heard that apparently they would only do a sequel to it if they didn't do King vs Poe? idk, might be untrue, but whatever. Artists vs TMNT, while I don't really think should really get a sequel, does have the chance since it DID feel as if they were holding out on us with it, and considering the fact that ERB had wanted to do this suggestion for so long, as early as Season 2, I really wouldn't be surprised if they did a sequel to it as early as the Season 4 premiere.